


Such A Waste!

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield
Summary: It all happened so fast...and Illya was laying in the road . . .





	Such A Waste!

“Look out!”

Napoleon ducked instinctively at Illya’s shout, and the shot whizzed over his head and smashed into the car window. He fired back and the gunman collapsed. Napoleon blanched at the sight of his partner on the road beside the car, a large sticky red stain spreading across the front of his shirt.

“Illya!”

He knelt beside him. Illya’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was rapid.

“Illya, Stay with me!”

Illya opened his eyes, groaned and sat up.

“Mrs. Waverly’s homemade strawberry jam! What a waste! Do you think if I ask her nicely she’ll give me another?”


End file.
